Frienship is the new type of Denial
by AmberStone12
Summary: Mike has a mad crush on Scott, Scott has a crush on Mike. Both are in denial of liking each other, but the truth seems harder to bear. So they'll have to go with the next best thing..Friendship. Warning: Yaoi .Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship is the new type of denial  
Chapter 1

* * *

This is my first slash fic! I reposed that there aren't many TDROTI yaoi couples and I thought of this when I was sleeping last night. (Weird, I get all my ideas from getting a goods night sleep.) Anyway, I love the yaoi couple MikeXScott, since there's only 3 fics about it, I'm going to be the fourth!)

Anyway, it's summary time!

Summary: Mike has a mad crush on Scott, Scott has a crush on Mike. Both are in denial of liking each other, but the truth seems harder to bear. So they'll have to go with the next best thing..Friendship. Warning: Yaoi  
Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Scott's P.O.V

_Another sucky school day at Wawanakwa high. Damn, this school reeks. Walls chipped. Water leaking on the floor. Not to mention the food tastes like crap. God, I hate this place. Why can't I just drop out now? Well, Pappy said I need a 'Degree' or something so I can live a good life. So that means I'm stuck here._

_Stuck walking to the same crummy old dump everyday for the rest of highschool..But that's only half of my problems.. _

_I first walk into the hell hole with some confidence. My head held high, a smirk on my face, and my hands shoved in my pockets. Sure, it seems intimidating, but that's not even the best part. Obviously, the nerds are begging to be punched, but something holds me back. I had a feeling that today is going to be different. Like something is going to change my life...Pft, doubt it. I just give this dork, Harold an atomic wedgie and leave him hanging on the locker. That settles my urge just as I walk into the English room. _

_Out of all the messed up classes I have, this one I hate the most. Stupid ass blondes who can't even read a sentence, and the teachers pets that won't shut the hell up. It all just makes _  
_You wanna jump off a cliff. _

"Mr. Peterson. Your late." Mrs. Wond spoke as I walked into the door.

_God, why is that old bat still alive It's always 'do your homework', 'finish your projects', 'don't punch him'! I could get my baseball bat and put the prune out of her misery, but I don't have the guts. _

"Sorry Teach, won't happen again."

_Yeah right, I'm just gonna do it agin next week. I sit in my seat all the way in the back. That old desk has been there for years, and marked by other bad ass kids like me. Razor, Shred, Reaper, Clyde Cut..I'm like a legend. _

_I grab my whittling knife and whittle 'Scott' in a cut form. _

_ Hmmm, that's not bad enough..'Cut throat Scott'..That's the ticket._

_Class finally starts, and Mrs. Wond keeps on babbling about announcements. Then she finally said something that actually got my attention._

"Today we have a new student." She said.

New kid? Awesome! Another sucker to pick on! This was my lucky day after all! Since there were no more seats left, he'll be stuck with me. Perfect.

Mrs. wond dragged a boy from out the hall.

_This dude was tall. Very tall. But probably a few inches below me. He had dark. He had Mocha skin that covered his skinny body. His hair was a dark brown color and matched the shade of his eyes. He was wearing a teal T-Shirt, jeans, and brown and white converse shoes. Once the new kid gave a nervous smile, he showed his teeth, with one gap in the middle of the two front._

"This is Mike Greenday. He moved here from California yesterday." announced. "Mike, you can sit next to Scott in the back."

The class groaned or snickered at the mention of my name.

_Freakin' Ass Holes.._

_Suddenly, that snobby chick, Heather, raised her hand._

"Mrs. wond, maybe Mike should sit next to someone who doesn't have a criminal record!" She turned to me and smirked.

I glared.

_.. That little bitch. _

The whole class started laughing until the teacher calmed us down.

"Don't say that Heather! Mike is fine to sit next to Scott! Isn't that right, Mike?"

That Mike guy says "Sure" and walks down the aisles to me.

_He finally sits next to me and gives me a hearty smile. _

_Wow. That smile... It's really..cute.. _

_Wait, what!? Cute!? What am I saying! I'm not gay! And I'm supposed to be torturing the dude not liking him!_

He finally gets a huge binder from his backpack and a few pens and pencils.

_This is school dude, not a swamp meet._

When Mrs. Wond finally gives us some free time before the bell rings, the new kid starts talking to me.

"So, your Scott?" He asks.

"The one and only." I answer.

"How's it like here? I have no clue."

Ugh. Where do I begin? The rats in the kitchen, or the spiders in the bathroom?

_As I begin to tell him of the 'amazing' things we do at are school. He starts to pay full attention on me. Hmm, no one ever usually pays attention to me.. _

_ His hazel eyes boring into my green eyes. A smile never left as he talked to me._

_God, his eyes are so freakin' bright. They literally shine in the light. -And his hair. Damn, it must take hours to get in that even, bent-up, style._

_I stare deeper into his eyes and start to daydream. _

_I was snapped out of it when Mike had asked me something._

"Don't you think?"

_Missed it! God, i totally didn't hear him. _

"Huh? Sorry, could you say that again?"

"I said, 'Do you want to be friends?' or, you know, hang out?" he asks bashfully. I could see the redness creep on his cheeks.

_Was he blushing over me? _

"Sure, whatevs." I answer as I go back to my whittling. Looking like a didn't care.

_But I really did care! I don't even know the guy..And .. _

_..I think I love him.._

* * *

-**Finished at last! I will continue with enough reviews! So comment and tell meh what you think! this is my first**-


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship is the new type of denial  
Chapter 2

* * *

Mike's P.O.V

I really liked talking to Scott. There's something about him that gets me thinking! He was actually my first friend, which is really good compared to my friends back at my old school.

I was super nervous today, not only with being the new kid, but being probably the first bisexual new kid. Gay really isn't the nicest word. Sure, I like guys and girls, what's the difference? Like is like. And Love is love.

Scott may be that bully type of person, but he's pretty cool to me. In fact, I think he's pretty ..cute. I mean, the orange hair, the pale skin, and all those freckles.. I don't really like to rush things, but I hope he likes me back. Wait, why bother. Why would a guy like that be interested in a guy like me? If he does find out that I'm bi, he'll probably never want to talk to me again. So I gotta keep it a secret..for now.

The bell finally rings and I grab all of my books. I try to rush out of the door without being run over by a bunch of other people.

Suddenely, a hand clasps tightly onto my shoulder. I turn to see Scott. God, I just want to melt.

"Hey, Mike." He said. "I just wanted to see of we have the next class together? I mean Uh...just in case if ya need help getting around and stuff.."

I manage to fumble with my papers to find my schedule.

English  
Free period  
Lunch  
Business Literacy  
Math  
Test Prep

"Free period." I tell him.

"Me too." He answers.

Score! Another class with my new bud.

We both walk down the crazy halls and into the free room. Which was full of tables, random books, and posters full of charts.

I sat right next to Scott intentionally. I really wanted to know more about the guy, even though he probably won't like me.

The teacher came up from her desk and told us about our free period and we can finish homework that some didn't finish. Once Mr. Reman left the room for the period, everything went crazy! Girls were grouped and gossiping about guys, and some guys were messing with other people.

I at least try to make some conversation with Scott.

"hey Scott." I get his attention. "Since we're I guess, 'friends', we should know more about each other?"

I thought he would think that was a totally stupid, but I was surprised that he actually agreed.

"Hmm." I try to think of a topic. "how about the basics?"

"Uh, my favorite color is red. Favorite movie is Bunnyman 2, I live with my pappy, and I like to carve." he states as he whittled a huge chunk off of the bottom of the desk. "You?"

"My favorite color is green, favorite movie..The Avengers, I live with my mom and dad, and..."

I hesitate, but I might as well tell him now..

"-And I'm, bi." I confess.

I could see Scott's eyes widen. Crap! I blew my chances on having a friend on the first day! Just great! He's gonna think I'm some freak and tease me like all the others..

"Really?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah." I answer. "I just had to get that off my chest."

By then, the entire class was looking at both of us. Some girls had heard and were whispering. And the guys stopped their intense bullying to watch.

"What did he just say he was?" Some girl chuckled.

"Did he say he was bi?" Heather asked with a smirk.

"Uh, I.." I was seriously about to run out of the room.

"Bikes!" Scott interupts. "Mike was just telling me how he likes to ride bikes. But you, Heather, was too much of a bitch to hear!"

Whoah. He actually lied for me? Cool. That was a pretty good cover!

"Yeah, I have a Ton of bikes at my house that I like to fix up." I catch on.

They all stare At us for a few more seconds until they finally go back to talking.

Man, that was close! I could've been exposed! Thank God Scott covered for me or I would've been a goner!

"Thanks for the cover!" I whisper as low as I can.

"No prob." he replies with a calm smile. "And I don't care if your bi, it's actually cool."

I smiled and turned red.

The class went by pretty well. I waved goodbye to my freckled friend and headed to my next class. On my way down the hall, people kept on staring at me. Their eyes followed my every move. They were whispering and talking low. Hmm, that's weird.

"Hey Gay-wad!" Someone calls from the crowds. "Fucked any dudes today?"

I stop dead in my tracks. Who knew that I was bi!? People must've heard when we were in free period.

"Yeah! Enjoy any guys!?" Another spat.

I manage to yell 'shut up' as I run away with the crowds laughing behind me.

The rest of the classes were decent, but not good enough to be happy about.

The last bell of the day rings as I Ieave my last class. The laughing continues when people start clearing out. Some people spitting 'Gay-wad' or 'gay' in my direction. I was getting so mad...

The halls were totally empty when I finally got some peace. When I walk to my locker, I feel like I just got punched in the stomach.

Someone had gotten some marker or something and drew words on my locker door.

'Gay'

'Weird'

'Stupid'

'Useless'

Each word hits me like a punch to my face.

I try to rub it off with my hands, but the ink stains my fingers. I just stare at my dirty hands and sunk on the floor.

Worst first day ever..

I don't cry. I never cry. But this time, the one tear falls, and so do the others. I pull my knees up to my chest and sob with my head down.

I had all of the bullies pushing me around back at Westmore High, now this? How could this get any worse?

It did. I saw a girl at the end of the hall.

* * *

Review! I hope I didnt make Scott OOC or mike too Emotional!


End file.
